gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Wendell
|appearances = 2 episodes (see below) |actor = Kyle Vincent Terry }} Wendell, better known as Headhunter, is a hitman who worked for Oswald Cobblepot to temporarily replace Victor Zsasz as security counselor. After being stabbed by Penguin, Wendell went to work for Sofia Falcone. He has a habit of shooting his victims twice, the first shot to kill the person, the second one as his signature, since he claims that he never misses the first shot to the head. Biography Working For Penguin When Victor Zsasz was away from Gotham City to visit his bubbie, he recommended Headhunter to his boss Oswald Cobblepot as a replacement for the crime family's security consultant until he returns. Headhunter accompanied Cobblepot and his men where they assisted the Gotham City Police Department into hunting down Professor Pyg in The Narrows. Thanks to a trap by Professor Pyg that had them accidentally shooting a captive Officer Patel that set off a machine gun trap, Headhunter got wounded as Jim Gordon uses one of Cobblepot's weapons to destroy the machine gun and save everyone. After their plan failed, Penguin and Headhunter arrived back at The Iceberg Lounge. While still being weakened by his injured eye, Headhunter sat down to rest and told Cobblepot that Gordon was right about the trap. However, Cobblepot drew a knife hidden in his cane to stab Headhunter in his throat. Cobblepot then pulled the blade out only to ram it into Headhunter's chest, ironically telling his failed security consultant that the second one is his signature before heading to his office, leaving the badly injured Headhunter behind. Working for Sofia Falcone After getting out of the hospital where he now wears an eyepatch, Headhunter meets Sofia Falcone as Victor Zsasz invited him into raiding Arkham Asylum to target Oswald Cobblepot following Martin's abduction. The two of then raid Arkham Asylum where they confront Harvey Bullock. Both sides didn't know it yet, but this turned out to be a diversion so that Edward Nygma could spring Cobblepot from Arkham Asylum. Headhunter and Zsasz find Cobblepot on the streets with Jim Gordon and Bullock which resulted in a gunfight. Lee Thompkins managed to get Cobblepot away from the fight. Sofia learned from Headhunter and Zsasz that Gordon and Bullock are finding out where Arthur Penn is. Upon tracing Arthur Penn to his location at a spa called Spa Bo'sh Sumka, Headhunter, Zsasz, and Sofia end up in a gunfight with Gordon and Bullock. While Sofia fought Gordon, Headhunter and Zsasz chased after Bullock and Penn. After the two of them escaped in Lee's car, the two of them gave up pursuit and went to get smoothies when they saw the police cars come into view. Abilities * Expert marksman: Wendell he is a skilled marksman who is capable of shooting with utmost accuracy. He almost never misses and is competent enough to gloat and brag about his abilities as a marksman. He precisely shot a falling lamp before it could hit a police officer. He managed to shoot Jim Gordon even after he lost his right eye. Equipment * Custom dual handguns: Appearances Season 4 * * Notes *The character was created by Doug Moench and Jim Aparo. He first appeared in Batman #487 (December 1992) and is depicted as a skilled mercenary who was opposed by several criminals and always shoots twice. The second shoot is his trademark since he never misses the first shot to the head. This changed when he was hired to kill Commissioner Gordon and missed not once but twice, forcing him to spent a third bullet, the first in his career. He is stopped by Batman and taken into custody by Commissioner Gordon. References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Cobblepot crime family members Category:Falcone crime family members